Ecoute-moi
by Niki2906
Summary: "Je te dis de me laisser Malefoy !- Granger bordel, arrête de prendre la mouche ! Si tu voulais bien m'écouter… - Justement, je ne veux pas t'écouter, te parler ou même te voir ! Va-t'en Malefoy ! - Mais écoute-moi, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas !"


Bonjour, me revoici pour un nouvel petit OS qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Je ne vous dis rien de plus, bonne lecture !

« Je te dis de me laisser Malefoy !

\- Granger bordel, arrête de prendre la mouche ! Si tu voulais bien m'écouter…

\- Justement, je ne veux pas t'écouter, te parler ou même te voir ! Va-t'en Malefoy !

\- Mais écoute-moi, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas !

\- Ca, tu n'en sais rien du tout. Je regrette toujours quand c'est toi. Je regrette de te connaitre, de te voir, d'être dans ta classe dans certains cours, que tu me suives et même que tu existe !

\- Tu vas loin là, tu es presque blessante…

\- Oh, ce que je m'en veux…

\- Etrangement, je sens le sarcasme dans ta voix !

\- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul Einstein ?

\- Eins… qui ? s'écria Drago.

\- Un moldu très connu, réputé pour son intelligence et… Argh, j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te parler !

\- Mais il m'intéressait ton Einsten… Enstine…

\- Einstein !

\- Oui, bah lui quoi !

\- Menteur, tu t'en fous et… Arrête de me suivre bordel de mince !

\- Tu jure Granger, je ne pensais pas que je t'entendrais le faire un jour…

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Malefoy, lâche-moi la grappe !

\- Ahah, tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerve, Granger, c'est marrant…

\- Tu m'éner… Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione en s'arrêtant brusquement avant de se retourner lentement laissant largement le temps à Drago de la rejoindre.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, je n'ai pas envie de flatter ton égo une nouvelle fois, j'avais juste besoin de ton attention.

\- Manipulateur, grogna Hermione.

\- Je suis un Serpentard, il faut bien.

\- Rien à voir, c'est le fait que tu sois un Malefoy qui joue sur ta capacité à être un manipulateur.

\- C'est vrai, perspicace, acquiesça Drago en hochant la tête. Tu veux bien m'accorder quelques minutes maintenant ?

\- Et si je dis non ? demanda Hermione calmée.

\- Je continuerais à te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu veuille bien m'écouter.

\- Quelle tête d'hypogriffe !...

\- Oui, je sais, on me l'a déjà dis mais tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre aussi, lui it-il remarquer.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

\- Mensonge ! Bon, tu veux bien m'écouter ?

\- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… soupira Hermione.

\- Bien, allons dans un endroit plus confortable. Ce n'est pas que parler au beau milieu d'un couloir me déplait mais…

\- Où veux-tu aller ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, salle sur demande, tour d'Astronomie ?...

\- Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Bien, comme tu veux princesse.

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, la fouine », grogna Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, les poignets tenus par les deux puissantes mains de Drago et le corps chaud du Serpentard contre elle. Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre qu'Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du vert et argent finir sa course dans son cou, provoquant mille frissons loin d'être désagréables. Elle le sentie se pencher vers son oreille et s'appliquer à poser ses lèvres sur le haut de son lobe d'oreille de façon à lui procurer une nouvelle série de frissons. Arrivé là, il marqua une légère pose avant d'entre-ouvrir les lèvres pour dire :

« Ne t'avise pas à m'appeler par ce stupide surnom, Granger, parce que je te jure que tu le regretteras si tu le fais…

\- Je…

\- Allons-y. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Drago saisit la main d'Hermione et la tira vers le fond du couloir. Juchée sur ses talons bleu-vert et gênée par sa longue robe de la même couleur, Hermione avait bien du mal à suivre Drago, qui, bien plus grand qu'elle, marchait beaucoup plus vite et faisait de bien plus grande enjambée.

« Malefoy, ralentis je te pris… »

La demande eut beau être formulé de manière polie, répétée et même presque suppliée, Drago ne ralentis pas et fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Agacée, Hermione utilisa toute sa force pour se stopper et stopper Drago mais elle manqua de tomber sous la puissance de Drago. Heureusement, les reflexes de celui-ci étant particulièrement bons grâce au Quidditch, Drago rattrapa Hermione de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire gaffe, Granger ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? s'énerva Hermione. J'accepte de te suivre après que tu m'ais fais un affreux affront et que j'ai subit une horrible humiliation devant toi, mon pire ennemi. J'accepte, malgré ma colère, de t'écouter, de venir avec toi alors que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. Et toi, tu me tire alors que j'ai des talons hauts et une robe longue pour après m'engueuler lorsque je m'arrête et manque de tomber parce que tu ne veux pas m'écouter !

\- Tu veux bien baisser d'un ton, oui ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé à me suivre, je te rappelle. Et puis, si tu n'as pas envie de m'écouter, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller !

\- Je n'ai pas dis que je n'avais pas envie de t'écouter, j'ai dis que tu pourrais m'écouter, toi, puisque moi-même, je le fais ! Les choses ne s'applique pas qu'au autres Malefoy, tu sais, si tu veux qu'on écoute, il faut que tu écoute aussi… lui fit-elle remarquer plus calmement. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux ralentir, s'il te plait, je suis plus petite que toi, je n'ai pas d'aussi grandes jambes pour avancer vite

\- Bien. Tu me suis maintenant ?

\- Oui. Je connais le chemin, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me tenir la main, s'amusa Hermione. »

Lâchant la main d'Hermione, Drago reprit son chemin sans répondre faisant, sans le savoir, sourire Hermione. Rapidement, nos deux compères arrivèrent au pied de la tour. Galamment, Drago ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Hermione d'entrer pendant qu'il lui tenait la porte. Hermione passa et monta les escaliers jusqu'en haut de la tour suivie de Drago. Arrivée en haut, elle vient s'accouder vers le bord pour regarder la vue et Drago vint la rejoindre en se plaçant à côté d'elle. Tous deux restèrent ainsi durant un petit moment sans parler, à contempler l'horizon, le lac de Poudlard et ses ondulations, la forêt interdite et ses mystères, le vol des oiseaux, l'étendue des montagnes,… Doucement, la fraicheur se faisant sentir, Drago retira sa veste de costume et la posa délicatement sur les épaules d'Hermione, laissant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Surprise, celle-ci releva la tête et la tourna vers Drago pour croiser les yeux gris ce celui-ci. Elle fut à nouveau surprise de constater que les yeux du jeune homme n'étaient plus gris mais d'un magnifique bleu. Pour le remercier de son geste, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire puis dirigea à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon en s'appuyant légèrement contre Drago qui se laissa faire. Après quelques instants, Drago prit la parole.

« Je ne t'ai surement pas ouvert les yeux de la bonne manière pour ce qui est de Weasley mais ça m'énervait de le voir te traiter comme ça alors que… Enfin, je ne pouvais pas te laisser rester avec lui alors qu'il ne te traitait pas assez bien.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment prendre ça mais c'est gentil, merci sincèrement. Effectivement, tu as peut être étais un peu direct mais bon… »

Une heure auparavant :

 _Le bal battait de son plein, la piste de danse était comble, chacun dansant dans un minuscule espace sans faire attention à la maison de la personne qui était à côté de lui. Tout le monde était sur son 31 pour ce bal de noël. Hermione, juchée sur ses talons bleu-vert, habillée d'une robe de la même couleur, légèrement maquillée et les cheveux lissés, faisait partie des plus belles jeunes femmes de la pièce. Drago, lui, nonchalamment assit à l'autre bout de la pièce auprès d'autres Serpentard, était loin d'être moche. En fait, au contraire, il était l'homme le plus classe, beau et sexy de la pièce. Il était vêtu d'une veste victorienne noire et d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux décoiffés avec grande attention, lui donnaient un air mystérieux et sexy. Il attirait bien des regards mais peu lui importait tant qu'il s'amusait auprès de Blaise, Pansy, Daphnée et Théodore._

 _Il était une heure du matin et chacun dansait sur la piste de danse. Drago préférait regarder les autres bien assit sur son siège. Ce qu'il vit alors, de là où il était, l'énerva énormément. Weasley, ce petit roux crapuleux, venait de poser sa sale patte sur les fesses de sa meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson, alors qu'il sortait avec Hermione. Il prêta particulièrement attention à ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Ron se pencha un peu vers Pansy, de façon assez discrète et lui dit quelque chose avant de s'éloigner et même de sortir de la salle. Aussitôt, Drago bondit de sa chaise pour marcher vers la piste de danse mais Pansy la quitta aussi pour suivre Ron après quelques secondes. Drago fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et marcha en direction de la piste de danse comme si de rien était mais d'un pas rapide. Il alla immédiatement à la rencontre d'Hermione et attrapa sa main pour la tirer hors de la piste._

 _« Granger, il faut absolument que je te parle. C'est urgent._

\- _Tu crois sincèrement que…_

\- _Granger, je ne plaisante pas, je suis sérieux. Je dois te parler, et maintenant._

\- _Malefoy, tu me fais un peu peur là… Tu ne peux pas me parler ici ?_

\- _Non, suis-moi s'il te plait. Si tu veux, je te laisse ma baguette si ça peut te rassurer mais suis-moi._

\- _Bien bien, garde ta baguette, je te suis. »_

 _Soulagé, Drago tira Hermione hors de la pièce à la suite de Pansy. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que Drago ne s'arrête brutalement et empêche Hermione de continuer. Elle lui lança un regard étonné mais pour toute réponse, il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit puis lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers une porte légèrement entre-ouverte. Lentement, il poussa la porte et s'effaça pour laisser Hermione voir. Celle-ci fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta brutalement, tétanisée de surprise. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvaient Ron et Pansy, en sous-vêtements, dans une position qui ne laissait pas la place au doute quant à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire._

 _« Her-Hermione… bredouilla le roux._

\- _Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea Pansy pas du tout gênée._

\- _Je-je… Peux tout t'expliquer Mione ! Je.._

\- _Tais-toi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'explique, c'est très clair. C'est fini Ron, comme tu peux t'en douter. »_

 _Ecœurée, elle tourna les talons et commença à partir d'un pas précipité vers la Grande Salle. Drago devinait aisément les larmes dans ses yeux et la suivit presque immédiatement après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers Ron qui se rhabillait déjà pour courir après Hermione, l'appelant sans cesse sans être entendu. En cinq minutes, Drago avait rejoins la Grande Salle avec un Weasley débraillé à ses trousses, ou plutôt, aux trousses d'Hermione. En entrant dans la pièce, ils virent Hermione à quelques mètres de la sortie, prête à repartir. Ron poussa Drago et passa à côté de lui pour aller supplier Hermione de lui pardonner, lui donnant mille excuses plus bêtes les unes que les autres. Le visage fermé d'Hermione aurait dû lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire mais il continua et ce que devait arriver arriva : Hermione le gifla. Il voulut continuer à lui parler mais cette fois, Drago s'interposa._

 _« Lâche-la Weasley, ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, tu es immonde. Mais maintenant, essaye au moins de ne pas empirer ta situation et lâche-lui la grappe !_

\- _Ne te mêle pas de ça la fouine, ça ne te regarde pas !_

\- _Ah bon ? C'est avec ma meilleure amie que tu as couché ! C'est avec elle que tu as trompé ta copine ! Je connais peu de mecs assez cons pour tromper une fille comme ça sincèrement…_

\- _Mais tais-toi bordel, laisse-moi lui parler !_

\- _Elle ne veut pas te parler alors, arrête bordel._

\- _Tu vas faire quoi de toute façon ?_

\- _Tu veux sérieusement me provoquer Weasley ?_

\- _Allez, t'auras pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit alors arrête Malefoy !_

\- _Tu vas regretter d'avoir dis ça »._

 _Contrairement à toute attente, le blond ne se précipita pas vers le roux mais se retourna vers Hermione qui n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement. Rapidement, il saisit sa taille, passa une main derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la lionne. Surprise, cette dernière ne fit pas un geste et ne réalisa que lorsque le Serpentard retira ses lèvres, joignit ses doigts aux siens et la tira hors de la salle. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte, qu'Hermione dénoua ses doigts de ceux du vert et argent et le poussa loin d'elle avant de partir d'un pas énervé._

« Ecoute Granger, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te le montrer de cette façon, si directe, si dure, mais ce que cet abruti faisait m'a tellement énervé… Il te manquait de respect et je voulais t'ouvrir les yeux pour que tu ne reste pas une seconde de plus avec ce stupide roux. Je suis sincèrement désolé de te l'avoir montré d'une telle façon.

\- Je… Eh bien, c'est plutôt gentil de ta part, du moins, l'intention était bonne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, si c'était à cause de Parkinson ou je ne sais quoi, de toute façon, je ne veux pas savoir. En revanche, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le geste que tu as fait par la suite…

\- C'est… compliqué. Je ne saurais pas comment expliquer ce que j'ai fait, Granger. Disons que, Weasley était si… provocateur !

\- Il t'a physiquement provoqué, il attendait une confrontation !

\- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que celle-ci était la meilleure.

\- Je vois… Malefoy ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ne refais jamais ça pour répondre à la confrontation de Ron », gronda Hermione en se tournant vers la sortie.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir et avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'un bras saisit le sien et la fit se retourner. Etonnée, elle fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard noisette dans celui argenté de Drago. Dans un souffle, il demanda :

« Pour répondre à la confrontation de Weasley ? Est-ce que par là, je peux comprendre que si ça n'est pas pour lui répondre, je peux quand même t'embrasser ?

\- Je… Non, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de Drago se posèrent aussitôt sur les siennes. Rapidement, il passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la tira un peu plus contre elle. Quand à Hermione, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser de Drago, trop surprise pour ça. Finalement, après quelques secondes, elle répondit au baiser du Serpentard sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. En peu de temps, le baiser s'intensifia et leurs langues se mêlèrent doucement, tout d'abord avec timidité puis avec une certaine passion et un désir retenu. Lentement, Hermione accrocha ses mains derrière la nuque de Drago puis passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui-ci, s'y accrochant de temps à autre. Finalement, le baiser cessa et tout deux restèrent enlacé.

« Weaslaid n'a vraiment plus intérêt de t'approcher pour te faire du mal, sinon, je te jure qu'il aura à faire à moi », murmura Drago.

Hermione lui sourit mais ne dit rien sachant parfaitement que la cohabitation entre les Gryffondors et Drago risquait d'être tendue et qu'elle-même aurait sûrement du mal à ne pas gifler Ron pour sa bêtise.

Et voilà, cet petit OS est fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura bien plu et j'espère voir ça dans des reviews :)

Sinon, si cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon profil pour lire les autres, ou pas ! :)


End file.
